Primary Armor Pokemon
The primary Armor Pokemon consists of Pokemon that evolve using the Digi Eggs of Love, Courage, or Knowledge. These Pokemon only appear in the hack game of Pokemon Ruby known as Pokemon Adventures. These are the Pokemon that evolve from the Digi Eggs: Halsemon: Halsemon is the first of all the Armor Pokemon. It tends to have the highest base stat out of all the natural Armor Pokemon. However, it also has the lowest base stat of all the Armor Pokemon. Despite Halsemon having really good psychical attack and speed, it's ability is a very unreliable source. Heavy Load will cut it's attack and speed by half, which could make it lower than it's lowest stat, which is special attack. However if you have 25-50% of your HP, then it's stats will return to normal. Despite having really high defense (tied for the best out of all flying types with Skarmory) if it's HP is lower than 25%, then it's defense will be cut in half, having a pretty low stat for a really good defensive Pokemon. Unlike Skarmory, Halsemon can learn a lot of special based moves. Halsemon's 2 signature moves (Tempus Wing and Hawk Talons) are special based, which are more powerful than any psychical moves it may learn. Only it's ability makes special moves more beneficial for Halsemon. Halsemon's ability and move stat makes it the most unreliable Pokemon in the Primary Armor Pokemon group. FlameDramon: FlameDramon is the second of the Primary Armor Pokemon. Unlike Halsemon, who's second worse stat becomes it's worst. It still has it's worst stat as it's worse. However, unlike Halsemon who's ability is unhelpful. FlameDramon's ability is useful. It's ability called Fire Armor doubles it's defense, when it's HP is lower than 25%, making it's worst stat possibly better than it's best stat. FlameDramon is actually pretty quick, unlike Ex-Veemon (it's previous form), and has pretty high special and psychical attack. It has averaging special defense for most fire types, including a great special move pool. It only has one signature move, but is really useful, since it's special, plus can easily burn the opponent. FlameDramon is considered the most useful of all the Primary Armor Pokemon. Digmon: Digmon is the last Pokemon in the Primary Armor Pokemon group. It is the quickest out of all of them, which is ironic since speed was it's previous forms (Ankylomon) worst stat. It is the only one out of the 3 armor Pokemon whose ability does not make it lose stats, instead it prevents it from losing accuracy, which is a battle stat. It is also the only evolution that loses a certain stat (defense) from it's previous evolution. It is the most powerful out of the 3 in terms of psychical power. It's ability is really not needed since it learns a lot of moves that never misses. It can learn Swift, Faint Attack, Shadow Punch, Aerial Ace, and it's signature move Rock Cracking. Digmon is a pretty reliable Pokemon since it is quick, powerful, and defensive making it very useful in certain situations.